Man Chong
Man Chong (onyomi: Man Chō) is an officer and politician of Wei. Known as a courageous and prudent person who stood eight chi tall (roughly 190 cm or 6'3"), he assisted Cao Ren at Fan Castle and strengthened Hefei Castle's defenses. Romance of the Three Kingdoms accredits him for convincing Xu Huang to serve Cao Cao. He placed twentieth with fans in Gamecity's Shin Sangoku Musou Blast first card promotion poll and placed first in the second card promotion poll. Role in Games In Dynasty Warriors 6, he helps Cao Ren defend Fan Castle from the likes of Guan Yu. He also appears in an exclusive cutscene during the battle of Hefei Castle, in which he says that the castle is unable to fall, meaning that he took part in planning the castle's defenses. His role at Hefei Castle in Dynasty Warriors 8 is reduced to ambushing Wu's main camp when Sun Quan starts his advance though the narration mentions that it was Man Chong who built the new castle. In Wei's hypothetical route, he participates in the campaign against Wu at Jianye and in the campaign against the alliance formed by Liu Bei and several other warlords that oppose Cao Cao. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Man Chong is the commander of Hefei Castle in Jin's storyline; the player must rescue him from Sun Quan's men. In Warriors Orochi 2, Man Chong appears among Cao Cao's forces at Yiling. He is charged with setting fire to the cannons of Orochi's forces. If he is not defeated before his retreat, he will latter return as part of Cao Cao's ambush party. In Warriors Orochi 3, Man Chong serves as Xu Huang's replacement officer when the player includes the latter in their attack team. Voice Actors *Peter Doyle - Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) *Takashi Aoki - Shin Sangoku Musou Blast *Tōru Sakurai - Sangokushi Legion Quotes *"Did you see? It will draw you in and devour you. This is the enchanted castle of He Fei!" *"Soldiers can be quite perceptive. They are all aware that you three are not getting along." Historical Information Originally from Shanyang, Man Chong served under Cao Cao and become one of his strategists. He later became governor of Runan and joined the battle of Fan Castle where he convinced Cao Ren not to retreat due to the flood being a temporary setback. Furthermore, he pointed out several strategic blunders made by Guan Yu which helped them defend the castle until reinforcements arrived. Man Chong also participated in the resumed conflict against Wu. Though he and his allies were unable to secure Wu's territories, they did, however, manage to repel Sun Quan who attacked Hefei once more during 233. His contributions throughout the campaign include suggesting the construction of a new castle to help repel Wu's navy, ambushing Sun Quan's troops, and destroying the enemy army's siege rams. Unfortunately, he lost favor in court during a power struggle with Wang Ling. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters